Gifts for our Loved Ones
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: One-Shot! Yuma, Astral, Kotori, Shark, Rio, Anna, Fuuya and Durbe buy gifts for the people they care about. HolyIceShipping, PursuitShipping, DangerShipping and brotherly KeyShipping.


**Christmas One-Shot!**

**What did you guys get for Christmas? I got a "Angel Beats" figure. :D**

**Pairings: A Little AnnaXFuuya, DurbeXRio, SharkXKotori and maybe brotherly Keyshipping.**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Durbe and Fuuya's Present:**

Durbe exited another store, sighing. Great. Just Great.

"Christmas" was coming and Durbe easily got everything for his fellow Barians.

Ocean Themed Accessories for the Leader.

Dragon Plushes for his close friend.

A Chemistry Set for the psycho.

Boxing gloves for the "childish one".

And Sanagi Chono CDs for the "warrior".

He got everyone a gift except for Merag.

"What would she like...?" Durbe thought out loud. He then saw a blue haired boy, standing outside a shop. The boy looked familiar... Oh now he remembers. This is the boy that fought alongside that "Anna" girl. Although they were great at dueling, they lost to Mizael.

"Anna-chan may like this... Or she may not." Fuuya thought out loud. He then saw Durbe staring at him.

"Oh hi!... Durbe was it?" Fuuya greeted. Durbe nodded as he approached the boy. "Hello. You're buying a present for that Anna girl, I presume?" Durbe asks. Fuuya blushes and turns away. "H-How did you know?" Fuuya stuttered.

"You WERE talking out loud." Durbe replied. "And you're getting a gift for Rio-san, am I correct?" Fuuya asked. Durbe blinked. "How did you know?" Durbe asked. "You said 'What would she like?' out loud. Rio-san is the only female Barian Emperor, right?" Fuuya asked. He and Durbe then stared at the store. "...Screw this, I'm going in." Durbe thought to himself. He noticed that Fuuya was following him. "I'm planning to get a gift for Anna-chan. And since this place has a lot of stuff that girls may like, this place may have it." Fuuya told Durbe.

Durbe smiled as he and Fuuya looked gifts for their female companions.

**Merag's Present:**

Merag or "Rio" for this matter, carried about 6 shopping bags. Clearly, she was Christmas shopping. It was easy to find a gift for her fellow Barians, and Human friends. With the exception of Durbe.

She was heading towards a book store, hoping to FINALLY get a gift for her brother's best friend. Okay, maybe she DID have a crush on Durbe. He was oblivious, though.

"Hmmm... Let's see... Twilight? No... I don't want his head to explode... 50 Shades of Gray? To Rated-M... Hm?" A book caught her attention. It was small, small enough to fit in a pocket, and was covered with blue construction paper.

The book was about a Man who lead his 4 other "friends" (allies, companions, or a group of idiots, except for the other one.) in looking for their two "allies".

"Perfect! Just like when Durbe-kun was looking for Me and Ryoga!" Rio thought to herself.

**Anna's Present:**

"S***. What would Fuuya WANT anyway?! The dude's unpredictable." Anna complained. She bought gifts for her friends and she bought A LOT for Fuuya. Although she bought a lot, she can only choose one.

"F*** this S***..." Anna cursed. She hopped onto her canon, heading to the mall. Maybe blowing someone's head off will relieve her from her stress.

"Wait... I know!"

**Shark's Present:**

"People should STOP viewing Me as a pedo. Geez, She's just a year younger than Me!" Shark cursed under his breath. Kotori was the person he wanted to give a gift to. He actually bought her a straw hat with flowers, and a fairy plush.

"Tch." Shark cursed. NOW he was lost. Inside a mall. With millions of people. Usually, Rio aided him in the mall.

"...WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Shark screamed, not caring about the people that stared at him.

**Kotori's Present:**

Kotori was struggling to find gifts for Yuma, Astral and Shark. She thought of buying cards for Yuma, More ocean-themed stuff for Shark... But what for Astral?

It was Astral's first Christmas after all. The blue being may be intelligent at Dueling, Math and sometimes, How Logic works, But he can still act like a child at times. "Astral is solid now... I think I'll give him a scarf and a santa hat." Kotori thought. For some reason, it just occurred to her... That Astral didn't wear any clothes.

"Isn't he cold?"

**Yuma's Present:**

Struggling, Yuma finally freed himself from his hammock. He looked at his friend, Astral, before rushing downstairs.

"Is Yuma angry at Me or something...?" Astral thought to himself. He then grabbed Yuma's blanket. "It's kinda cold." He thought to himself.

In reality, Yuma forgot that there was a Christmas Party today. He bought everyone gifts, but he forgot to buy a gift for his best friend, Astral. How? Hell, he didn't even know how. Astral was ALWAYS next to him! How could he forget Astral?!

Yuma then stared at his sister, who look disgusted by something. "Ugh... Yuma. Help me get rid of this fruitcake!" Akari screeched. Wait... Fruitcake?

"Akari, can I have it?" Yuma asked. "You EAT this garbage?" Akari asked. Yuma grabbed the fruitcake and shoved it into a box. He then left the house, going to a store. Once he returned, he shoved another object into the box.

"There. Done." Yuma panted. Astral MIGHT like it, considering he never ate it before.

**Astral's Present:**

"How do you tie a knot...?" Astral thought to himself. After putting "gifts" for his friends in boxes, he just needed to tie a ribbon around them. Problem is, he doesn't know how.

"...Hm..." Astral hummed to himself. He didn't know HOW to deal with this. Frowning, he took the tape, and taped the ribbons instead. "There."

* * *

**I'll end it like that. Sorry if the other character's "present stories" are short. **

**I kept VOMITING this morning, so I kinda... rushed.**

**Review if ya Like!~ **


End file.
